Advienne que pourra
by Banana and Potato
Summary: Deux jumelles parfaitement normales - Si si ! - vivaient leur vie tranquillement jusqu'au jour où le barbu passa par la fenêtre. Ou comment foutre le bordel à Poudlard. Deux OC. Banana et Potato, un chapitre chacune son tour.
1. Le père Gandalf

**Collège William Shakespeare. [ Point de vue externe ]**

**17heures34.**

Les deux jeunes filles parlaient. De toute façon elles parlaient tout le temps. Mais la conversation avait l'air sérieuse.

****- Je te dis que maman va me tuer !****

****- Ben... Adieu alors...****

En fait non. La conversation était tout ce qu'il y a de pas sérieux.

****- Levis !****** hurla le professeur.**

Avec une synchronisation parfaite, elles se tournèrent vers le tableau blanc, prirent un air innocent et répondirent: 

****- Laquelle ?****

Le prof n'apprécia pas d'être pris pour un abruti. Et à juste titre. 

****- Les deux ! Mesdemoiselles, je pense que le principal sera ravi de vous recevoir dans son bureau !****

Aliana se leva et emmena son sac. 

****- 'Do tu viens ?******  
><strong>****- Ben la prochaine fois que tu m'appelle 'Do je te dégomme.******  
><strong>****- Mais oui !****

Elle se leva et suivit sa jumelle.  
>Dans le couloir elle tapa sa soeur à l'arrière du crâne. <p>

****- Aïeuhh ! J'ai fais quoi encore ?****** hurla Aliana.**  
><strong><strong>- Déjà tu hurle dans les couloirs du bahut ce qui va nous valoir une voire deux heures de retenues. Ensuite, si tu continue comme ça, les parents vont nous tuer. <strong>**  
><strong><strong>- Tu sais, avec le nombre de conneries que j'ai faites, je dois être morte un sacré paquet de fois...<strong>**

Elles entrèrent dans le bureau et avec habitude, s'installèrent sur les chaises.

****J'ai envie de mettre mes pieds sur le bureau******, lâcha Aliana.**  
><strong><strong>- Ecoute ! Ça arrangera pas notre sort mais au point ou on en est...<strong>**

Aliana posa ses pieds sur le bureau et se retourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrait.  
>Gwendolyn mit un coup dans les pieds de sa soeur qui tombèrent sur le sol avec un joli "aïïe !". <p>

****- M'sieur le principal ! Euh... Bonjour !****** lança la plus jeune des jumelles.**

Il toussota et s'assit en face des deux fautives. 

****- Aliana & Gwendolyn Levis ?******  
><strong>********- Non c'est...******  
><strong>****- Le facteur !****

La fâcheuse tendance des jumelles a finir les phrases l'une de l'autre exaspéraient les professeurs. 

****- Rentrez chez vous.******  
><strong>****- Heiin ?****** lâchèrent t-elles ensemble.**  
><strong><strong>- Les cours sont terminés. Je n'ai rien a vous dire en plus de ce que vous savez. par rapport a votre comportement.<strong>****  
><strong>****- Okay. Au revoir m'sieur. Bon week-end.****

Elles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leur maison. 

Maison des Jumelles [ Point de vue Aliana Levis ]  
>17h50<p>

Après avoir royalement ignoré mon père et regardé ma soeur l'embrasser, on monta dans notre chambre.  
>Oui on a une chambre commune ! Je dirai pas que nos parents on pas de sous, au contraire même, mais n'empêche que c'est mieux pour... Nous.<br>Je m'affalais sur mon lit en balançant mon sac dans un coin.  
>Gwen' en fit de même mais s'assit sur son pouf. <p>

****- Do' ?****** lâchais-je, le nez dans l'oreiller.**

Elle crispa ses poings. 

****- M'appelle pas Do' !****

J'éclatais de rire.  
>Et blah blah blah. Le baratin habituel quoi. <p>

****- Ecoute, je te connais depuis quand ?****

Elle me fixa, sceptique. 

****- Depuis que tu es un embryon. ******  
><strong>****- Ah oui ! Même que je suis arrivée avant toi c'est juste que mademoiselle étant la plus petite en taille, mademoiselle est la plus âgée !****

Elle me tira la langue. 

****- Bref, depuis que j'ai très exactement une seconde, je te connais ! Même en langage bébé je t'appelais Do', je me souviens. ****  
><strong><strong>- Oui d'accord si tu veux écoute. Tu te souviens, quand on avait trois ans ?<strong>****  
><strong>****- Hum... Il s'est passé pleins de choses pendant l'année de nos trois ans. Précise ta question.****

Effectivement, nous étions toutes les deux hypermnésique. Une maladie plus que bizarre, qui fait que tous ce que tu voie, entends, apprends, reste gravé dans ton cerveau. Hypermnésique. Hyper chiant. 

**-****** Quand tu appelais mon poisson "Bouillasse" alors que son nom c'était "Gadou" ! ******  
><strong>****- Ah oui !****** criais-je en revoyant les images dans ma mémoire. ******Et juste après tu es devenue toute rouge et tu m'a mordu l'oreille ?****  
><strong><strong>- En même temps tu as commencé a me tirer les cheveux !<strong>****  
><strong>****- C'est même pas vrai ! ******me défendis-je.**

Elle me balança un oreiller dans la tête.  
>Je la fixai, prétentieuse, et lui envoya mon pied dans la cuisse.<br>Sa main, tendue, atterrit sur ma joue. 

****- Okay les gamines on se calme ! ****

Ouille. Maman. Mon pire cauchemar. 

****- Salut m'man !****** lançais-je à l'unisson de ma sœur, tout en me rallongeant.**  
><strong><strong>- Jeune fille on parlera de ton comportement ce soir, au dîner.<strong>**

Je lui tirai la langue lorsqu'elle me tourna le dos. 

****- Adieu ma sœur ! Malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu a tes côtés, je ne peux m'empêcher d'obéir au dragon qui nous sert de mère !****

Je fixai Gwen' avec un regard blasé quand une voix nous parvint des escaliers: 

****- Le dragon il a entendu !****

Je ricanai et l'imitai: 

****- Adieu ma sœur ! Malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu a tes côtés, je maintiens que tu devrais la fermer !******  
><strong>****- Aliana ?******  
><strong>****- Oui fille du Dragon Despotique ?******  
><strong>****- La ferme.******  
><strong>****- Les filles on maaaaange !****

On dévala les marches, et Gwen' me fit un croche-pied.  
><strong>*BAAAAAM*<strong> 

****- GWENDOLYN ISABEL JUDE LEVIS !******  
><strong>****- Oui maman ?******  
><strong>****- Excuses toi immédiatement ! Grandis un peu !****

Je me relevais en rigolant. 

****- Maman c'est pas grave arrête...****

**Je continuais tout bas:**

****- Dragon tyrannique et despotique****

Gwen' faillit s'étouffer tellement elle rigola.

****- Bon ! Aujourd'hui c'est petits pois carottes avec poulet !****

Papa commença a se plaindre en s'asseyant: 

****- Comme ce midi. Et hier midi. Et hier soir.****

Évidemment, on éclata de rire.  
>On mangea tranquillement (dans la limite du possible avec Gwendolyn et moi) et je m'avançais vers le frigo. <p>

****- Silence, bande d'humains sans morale ! ****

Tous me fixèrent comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre. 

****- L'heure de vouer le culte du Babybel est venu ! Joignez vous a moi mes amis !******  
><strong>****- Et c'est reparti...****murmura Maman. 

***BAAAM***

****- Mouahahahahaha ! Jamais vu une aussi belle chute !****

Je me relevais et essayais de trouver ma chaise dans le noir complet.  
><em>Une minute... Le noir ?<em> 

****- Gwendolyn, tu m'explique pourquoi il fait noir comme dans ton cerveau ?**** lançais-je. 

Elle soupira.  
>Je tâtai pour trouver ma chaise et posai mes fesses sur un quelque chose visqueux.<br>_Stooooop ! Pourquoi visqueux ?_

****- Kyyyyyyyyah !****

Je sautai en l'air en hurlant.  
>Gwen' alluma la lumière.<br>Deuxième hurlement suraigu. 

****- Pourquoi ma chaise s'est transformé en un horrible je sais pas quoi !****  
><strong><strong>- C'est une limace géante<strong>****,** lança Papa.  
><strong><strong>- Genre ! T'as déjà vu une limace de cette taille là ?<strong>**s'exclama Gwen'  
><strong><strong>- C'est pour ça que j'ai préciser géante !<strong>**répliqua Papa en la fusillant du regard. 

Je lui lançai un regard de la mort. 

**-****** Pas la peine de lui hurler dessus, c'était une question comme une autre ! ******  
><strong>****- Déjà c'est toi qui hurle !**** m'expliqua t-il.  
><strong><strong>- Même, tu lui parle pas comme ça elle t'a juste posé une question !<strong>****  
><strong>****- 'Lyna c'est bon ! C'est rien calme toi !**** s'exclama Gwen' en attrapant mes épaules.  
><strong><strong>- Nan mais pour qui il se prends lui là pour te parler comme ça ?<strong>**hurlais-je en me dégageant.  
><strong><strong>- Pour votre père non ?<strong>** répliqua t-il avec un sourire insolent.  
><strong><strong>- Ouais ! Comme pour le père de Jason non ?<strong>**

Il ouvrit grand la bouche, les mains de Gwen' se resserrèrent sur mes bras et les yeux de ma mère s'embuèrent de larmes, en même temps que les miens.  
>La lumière grésilla et s'éteint et les deux bougies sur le bar de la cuisine s'allumèrent. <p>

**- ******Normal quoi, la routine !**** lança Gwen' 

Je repoussai ma chaise et montai dans ma chambre. Je sautais sur mon lit et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller.  
>J'attrapai mon balladeur, mis les écouteurs dans mes oreilles... Et m'endormis aussi vite.<p>

Je cours dans une forêt de roseaux.  
>Ça me fait un problème.<br>Je cours avec quelqu'un.  
>Deux parce que je suis une p*tain d'associable.<br>Et en plus ce quelqu'un est un garçon.  
>Les garçons sont tous cons. Comme les adultes et il est presque adulte...<br>_Ces yeux..._

****- Ja... Jason ?**** lançais-je, hésitante.  
><strong><strong>- Cours 'Lyna cours !<strong>**

Des étincelles fusaient dans tous les sens, j'agrippai son bras. 

****- Qu'est ce qui se passe Jason ?******  
><strong>****- 'Lyna...****

La forêt s'estompa. Je n'entendais plus rien. 

****- Jason ! ****

Il parla mais je n'entendais rien. 

****- Jason ! ******  
><strong>****- 'Lyna ! Chutt... Je suis là ma puce... Cht 'Lyna chht...****

J'ouvris les yeux.

Le visage de Gwen' dans la pénombre.  
>Elle passa ses bras autour de mon dos et me serra fort.<br>Je laissai couler mes larmes. 

****- Encore Jason ?****chuchota t-elle.

Je hochais la tête.  
>Je posai les yeux sur une photo sur ma table de nuit.<br>Jason, qui nous portait. Moi et Gwendolyn.  
>Je serrai mon poing et l'envoyai dans le mur en criant: <p>

****- Puuu-taiiin !****

J'ignorai la douleur sourde qui montait car a ce moment, l'air se tendis.  
>Gwen' fixait la fenêtre. <p>

****- Gweny' ?****

Je regardai à mon tour.  
>Un bonhomme, avec une barbe blanche et des lunettes, nous fixait, avec un sourire de psychopathe. <p>

****- C'est Gandalf le blanc**** (Nda: _L__e__s__e__i__g__n__e__u__r __d__e__s__a__n__n__e__a__u__x_, bande d'incultes.), décida Gwen'.  
><strong><strong>- N'importe quoi ! C'est le père noël !<strong>** la contredis-je, tout à fait sérieuse.

On lui ouvrit et on s'assit sur mon lit.  
>Lui, s'assit sur un siège rouge de velours, complètement démodé si vous voulez mon avis, qui n'était pas là 5 minutes auparavant. <p>

****- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles.****

Il avait aussi une voix de psychopathe.  
>On parla en choeur. <p>

****- Vous êtes Gandalf/ le père Noël ?******  
><strong>****- Euh... Je vois...****

Il soupira. 

****- On s'en fout que vous voyez ou non ! On vous demande si vous êtes Gandalf ou le père Noël c'est pas compliqué !**** lâchais-je.  
><strong><strong>- Vous êtes Aliana et Gwendoline Levis ?<strong>****  
><strong>****- Gwendolyn !**** rectifia Gwen'.  
><strong><strong>- C'est pareil !<strong>****  
><strong>****- Ben non ! Mon nom c'est Gwendolyn et pas Gwendoline merde à la fin !**** _(__N__d__A__:__C__h__e__r__c__h__e__z__p__a__s__ j__e__s__u__i__s__p__a__r__t__i__e__d__a__ns__u__n__d__é__l__i__r__e__.__.__.__x__D__)_  
><strong><strong>- D'accord. Jeunes demoiselles, je suis le professeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.<strong>**

On prit un air faussement intéressé. 

****- Votre frère, Jason, m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes telles que dans ses souvenirs. Et vous êtes des sorcières.****

Immédiatement, on se concentra sur lui

[Point de vue de Gwendolyn]

_Jason ? Il connait Jason ?_  
>Je fronçai les sourcils, tandis que je senti ma sœur se raidir à l'entente du nom. Deux fois le nom de Jason en une soirée, ce n'était pas normal. Je regardait le vieil homme. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice, et il semblait être amusé de notre comportement. Chez nous, l'évocation de Jason n'avait rien d'amusant.<p>

Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

_Il était tard, très tard. Ma sœur et moi dormions paisiblement, jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme. Tandis qu'on se levait, curieuses, nous entendions des pas dans les escaliers. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, et l'ouvrit, suivie de ma jumelle. Nous dévalions les escaliers du haut de nos 5 ans. Jason était là. La main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, avec un sac à dos. Il se retourna, surpris d'être découvert, et son expression sembla se détériorer quand il nous vit. Je m'avançais._

****-Jason ?  
>-Oui<strong>****, me répondit-il.  
><strong>****-Tu vas où ?****** Lui demandai-je.  
><strong>****-Je reviens, ne dite rien aux parents******, nous rassura-t-il en souriant.  
><strong>****-Tu vas bien ?****** Le questionna ma sœur.  
><strong>****-Très bien******, continua-t-il, toujours souriant.  
><strong>****-Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?****** Demandions nous à l'unisson.**

Je fut coupée de mes pensées par ce "Dumbledore".

****- Demain matin, quelqu'un viendra vous chercher pour vous emmener faire vos courses d'école. ****

[ Point de vue Aliana Levis ]

Je haussai les sourcils.  
>Des courses d'école, rien que ça ? <p>

****- Sur ce mesdemoiselles, j'ai une école a diriger, moi.****

_* Ploop *_  
>Il disparut. Emmenant son siège. <p>

**- ******Bizarre ce gars******,** commenta Gwen'. 

D'un commun accord, on se recoucha, éteignit la lumière et commença a discuter. 

****- Si on est vraiment des sorcières, ça voudrait dire que les vieux aussi ?****

"Les vieux" c'est les parents. 

****- Ben je crois pas non.****

Je commençai a sommeiller. 

****- Bonne nuit 'Lyna.******  
><strong>****- Bonne nuit Gweny'.****

Quelque minutes plus tard je ré-ouvre les yeux. 

****- Je suis sure que c'était le père Noël.****

Un ronflement me répondit. 

****- A demain Gweny'.****

Chambre de Aliana & Gwendolyn Levis. [ Point de vue externe ]  
>7heures45<p>

***Toc Toc Toc***

****Aliana, dis a maman d'aller se faire voir******,** grogna ma sœur, le nez dans l'oreiller.  
><strong><strong>- "A maman d'aller se faire voir"<strong>** répondis-je, endormie.  
><strong><strong>- T'abuse 'Lyna.<strong>****  
><strong>****- La ferme.****

_* Toc Toc Toc Toc*_  
>J'ouvris grand les yeux. <p>

****- PUTAIN la feeeerme !**** hurlais-je en regardant la porte. 

_* Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc *_  
>Je me levais et allais ouvrir la porte.<br>Personne.  
>Je refermais la porte,me retournais et soupirais.<br>_*Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc*_  
>Je ré-ouvre la porte, énervée.<br>Re-personne. 

****- Grrrrr !****  
>Je refermais la porte et regardais Gwen'.<br>Elle regardait la fenêtre. Encore.  
>Je crus que Albus-prénoms-trop-compliqués-pour-moi Dumby-truc était revenu.<br>Mais en fait, non. Elle regardait un hibou.  
>L'oiseau claqua son bec sur la fenêtre.<br>_* Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc*_  
>L'oiseau posa sa tête sur la vitre et la laissa glisser avec un regard de sadique.<br>_*Crriiiiiicccccch*_ fit son bec contre le verre. 

****- Psycopathe...****murmura Gwen'. 

Elle alla ouvrir la porte a cet oiseau bizarre, il lâcha ce qu'il tenait entre les serres.  
>Gwen' se jeta dessus et l'attrapa. <p>

****- J'ai bien envie... De te disséquer.**** lança t-elle avec sa voix de folle.  
><strong><strong>- Ouaiiiiis !<strong>**criais-je.  
><strong><strong>- ALIANA FERME LA !<strong>****  
><strong>****- Oui maman, gna-gna-gna...****grognais-je. 

Gwen' sursauta quand l'oiseau lui griffa la main, faisant couler un mince filet de sang le long de ses doigts, et s'envola profitant de la diversion. 

****- On t'aura abruti de piaf !****hurlais-je à l'oiseau qui n'étais déjà plus qu'un point dans le ciel.  
><strong><strong>- ALIANA !<strong>****  
><strong>****- Ouais c'est bon je me tais m'man...****

Gwen soupira et se leva. 

****- J'en ai marre, je vais me doucher,**** lâcha t-elle.  
><strong><strong>- J'allais le suggérer vu l'odeur que tu dégages.<strong>****  
><strong>****- Enflure de sœur.******  
><strong>****- Jumelle ingrate.******  
><strong>****- Sombre crétine incapable de faire la différence entre un chien et un chat.******  
><strong>****- Sale hippopotame boulimique déguisé en mouche morte.******  
><strong>****- Q.I d'huître.******  
><strong>****- Je suis blessée.******  
><strong>****- C'est le but.******  
><strong>****- Tais-toi et va te doucher.******  
><strong>****- Tu sais que pour te faire chier je serais capable de rester et de t'insulter jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ?******  
><strong>****- Ton odeur te fait peur à toi même.******  
><strong>****- Menteuse.******  
><strong>****- Je sais. Bon tu dégages ?******  
><strong>****- Oui.****

Et elle sortit avec ses affaires.  
>J'explosais de rire soudain.<br>_Je t'adore..._

****- Je t'adore aussi tête de truite******,** lança une voix depuis la salle de bain.  
><strong><strong>- J'ai penser a voix haute ?<strong>****  
><strong>****- Tout à fait.****

L'eau s'alluma et je souris tendrement.  
><em>Je serais pas aller loin sans cette sale folle...<em> 

****- Sale folle toi même.******  
><strong>****- Douches toi et tais-toi.****  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>* Toc Toc Toc *<strong>


	2. Il faut se méfier des murs qui bougent

Maison des jumelles [PDV Externe]  
>Samedi, 7:50<p>

*Toc toc toc*

Aliana tourna automatiquement la tête vers la fenêtre. Rien. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le bruit était étouffé, on toquait à la porte d'entrée. Elle entendit sa mère ouvrir – Son père étant au travail – puis s'étonner :

**- Oui, vous êtes chez les Levis, que voulez vous à mes filles ?**

Aliana fit remarquer à sa soeur :

**- Gweny', je crois que le père Noël est de retour.  
>- Serieux ?<strong>

Gwendolyn sortit de la salle de bain, habillée et ses cheveux encore humides attachés en queue de cheval.

**- Viens, on va voir ! **S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle descendirent doucement les escaliers pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

**- Hein ? Pou-quoi ? Le chemin de quoi ?  
>- A Poudlard, madame, et au chemin de Traverse.<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me chantez ?  
>- Je vous l'ai dit, madame. Nous avons découvert que Aliana et Gwendolyn Levis sont des sorcières et qu'elles doivent aller faire leurs études à Poudlard. Mais avant cela, elle doivent aller acheter leurs fournitures au chemin de Traverse.<strong>

- Tu sais Gwen', j'ai remarqué que les gens disaient toujours « Aliana et Gwendolyn », jamais le contraire. Ca prouve ma superiorité.  
>- Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous.<p>

Elle se décidèrent à s'avancer vers leur mère. Ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui était avec elle, mais un homme rond, chauve, qui abordait une grosse moustache blonde, parsemée de petites touffes grises.

**- Ah ! Ravi de vous rencontrer, mesdemoiselles Levis, je suis Orace Slughorn, professeur de potions à Poudlard, vous avez du en entendre parler, je me trompe ?  
>- Non, vous avez tout bon, le professeur Dumbledore nous en a parlé<strong>, répondit Gwendolyn.  
><strong>- Bien, alors vous pouvez prendre votre argent de poche, on se rend au chemin de Traverse !<strong>

Elle se mirent au garde-à-vous et répondirent en coeur :

**- Tout de suite, chef !  
>- Attendez une minute les filles, vous avez parler à ce Dumbledore et vous l'avez cru ?<br>- Etant donné qu'il peut faire apparaître une chaise, ouai !  
>- Mais...<br>- Sur ce, très chère mère, nous avons un ordre à éxécuter.**

Et elles partirent dans leur chambre.

**- Mwahahahaha ! A nous la liberté !  
>- Hey, calmos Ana' ! Tout doux !<br>- Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de m'exprimer ?  
>- Tu dit « a nous la liberté », mais à mon avis, ils ont des lois, les sorciers.<br>- Et qu'est ce que t'en sais ?  
>- Réfléchis un peu, s'ils n'en avaient pas, on saurait qu'ils existent depuis belle lurette !<br>- Ah ouai, pas con !  
>- Normal, ça sort de ma bouche.<br>- Tais-toi et prend ta vetse, pôv' tâche.  
>- Ce raisonnement prouve ma superiorité.<br>-Gnin gnin gnin**, conclut Aliana en tirant la langue.

Elle retournèrent voir le professeur Slughorn, et Aliana dit à sa mère :  
><strong>- T'inquiètes maman, on sait que tu peux pas te passer de nous, mais on va revenir après ces courses !<strong>

Pour toute réponse, cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et referma la porte derrière ses filles. Si elles avaient décidé de suivre cet homme, même en tant que mère, elle ne pourrait pas les en empêcher. Comme elles le disaient si bien : « Les règles sont faites pour être transgressées ».

Dans le métro, direction Londres [PDV Gwendolyn Levis]  
>Samedi, 8heures30<p>

Aliana et moi nous occupions de la monnaie à la place du professeur Slughorn, alors qu'il nous observait, curieux. Le métro, nous connaissions. Londres aussi. Nous y allions souvent, faire quelques courses, ma soeur achetant des vêtements.  
>Moi, je préférais plutôt la lecture, mon apparence important peu. Ca, c'est mon point de vue. Même si nous sommes jumelles, nous ne sommes pas identiques, et Aliana s'occupait souvent de choisir vêtements, coiffures etc...<p>

De l'esclavage, moi j'vous dit ! Parfaitement, c'est un complot !

Nous nous installions sur des sièges et j'en profitait pour observer ce Slughorn. Il jettait des coups d'oeil autour de lui, observant le mode de vie des « Moldus ».

[ PDV externe ]

Le regard émerveillé du professeur exaspéra bien vite Aliana.  
><strong>- Mademoiselle Levis ?<br>- Laquelle ? **répondirent les Jumelles en coeur, comme d'habitude.  
><strong>- Peu m'importe. Euh... Gwendolyn.<strong>  
>Aliana retint un soupir de soulagement.<br>Gwen' leva les yeux au ciel.  
><strong>- Oui Monsieur ?<br>- Comment fonctionne cette machine qui produit une mousse rose ?**  
>Aliana haussa un sourcil en retenant l'éclat de rire qui pointait son nez.<br>Gwen' suivit le regard du professeur et... Tomba sur une machine a barbapapa.  
><strong>- Monsieur c'est... De l'électricité.<br>- En êtes vous certaines ? On dirait de la magie. Mieux ! On dirait une potion ! Regardez ! L'homme met de la poudre rose et la poudre se transforme en... Mousse !**  
>Aliana explosa de rire. Elle se plia en deux et rigola à en devenir folle.<br>**- 'Ana ! Calme toi !  
>- Mais je fais ce que je peux ! <strong>répliqua Aliana, son fou rire redoublant  
>A cet instant, entre sa soeur jumelle qui la lâchait et son futur professeur de potion qui se demandait si le scooter était soumis à un sortilège Gwendolyn Levis eut soudain une folle envie de se jeter dans le bac a Barbapapa.<p>

[PDV Externe]

Bon. Soit. C'était un phénomène tout à fait banal. Aliana et Gwendolyn voyaient ce genre de choses tous les jours. Elles étaient tellement habituées que :

**- Gwen', pince moi. AÏE ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ?  
>- Je te pince.<br>- Mais pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que tu me l'a demandé, pôv' tâche !<br>- Quoi ? Répète un peu pour voir ?  
>- Et elle estsourde en plus. <strong>Gwendolyn haussa la voix : **Parce que-  
>- Joue pas la maligne avec moi !<br>- Je suis morte de trouille.  
>- Je sais, c'est normal.<br>- On appelle ça de l'ironie !  
>- Et gnin gnin gnin !<br>-Dites, Mesdemoiselles Levis**, les interpella Slughorn, **pourquoi se mettre dans de tels états pour un mur ?  
>-Parce qu'il bouge, peut-être ? <strong>Dirent les jumelles à l'unisson.

A vrai dire, voir un mur s'écarter devant elles pour laisser place à une immense rue remplie de magasins était plus ou moins difficile à accepter, selon la personne.

Slughorn leur tendit une petite bourse à chacune

**-Voilà, ce n'est pas grandiose mais vous avez de quoi vous acheter le nécessaire.  
>-C'est à dire ? <strong>Demanda Aliana.  
><strong>-C'est à dire : Chaudron, baguette, robes de sorciers ou même animaux de compagnie si vous avez assez d'argent.<br>-Ah. Cool.  
>-Et on commence par quoi ?<br>-Comme vous voulez.**

Les jumelles se décidèrent pour aller chez l'apothicaire, elles achetèrent en suite, leurs uniformes de Poudlard ( Gwendolyn opta pour un jean, une chemise blanche et un gilet, alors qu'Aliana préféra une jupe et une chemise. ), leurs livres et arrivèrent devant le magasin de baguette. Elles entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un magasin sombre et poussiéreux. Slughorn appela quelqu'un :

**-Mr. Ollivender ! J'ai des clientes pour vous !  
>-Je suis là<strong>, répondit un homme aux cheveux gris, parsemés de mèches brunes, **Tiens tiens, c'est inhabituel de croiser deux futures étudiantes de Poudlard alors que l'année a déjà commencé.  
>-Oui, généralement ce qu'on entreprend est inhabituel...<br>-Nous préférons sortir de l'ordinaire. **Répondirent les jumelles à tour de rôle.  
><strong>-Parfait, nous allons vérifier si vous êtes aussi singulières que vous le pensez. Qui vient en première ?<strong>

Aliana et Gwendolyn se concertèrent du regard et se décidèrent.

**-Honneur à la plus jeune. **Lança Gwen'  
><strong>-Parfait. <strong>Répondit Ollivender.

Aliana s'avança avec curiosité, et Ollivender mesura son bras droit de l'épaule jusqu'aux doigts, du poignet au coude, de l'épaule jusqu'au sol, du genou à l'aisselle et son tour de tête, ainsi que plein d'autres mesures.

Il fit essayer plusieurs baguettes à Aliana, et lui en apporta une autre :

- **Bois de roseau, poil de Manticore, 20.3 cm. Assez flexible, très bonne pour les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose. Il est très rare qu'une baguette à poil de Manticore choisisse un sorcier, c'est pour ça qu'elles sont rares. Vous devez être une sorcières exceptionnelle !**

Aliana sourit, et jeta un regard moqueur à sa soeur.

- **Tu vois ? Je le savais bien, que j'était exceptionnelle.**

Sa jumelle l'ignora royalement et s'avança vers Ollivender qui lui faisait signe d'approcher. Il répéta le même manège qu'avec Aliana et déclara, au bout de cinq baguettes essayées :

-**Celle-ci devrait être la bonne. Bois de roseau également, plume d'Hippogriffe, 18.6 cm.**

Gwendolyn SUT que l'autre folle l'enquiquinerait jusqu'à sa mort à propos de la taille de sa baguette. Elle relégua cette pensée dans un coin sombre de son esprit et se concentra sur sa future baguette, qu'elle ne tenait pas encore en main.

Mais elle savait que c'était la bonne. Et, paradoxalement, quelque chose d'autre lui disait que ce n'était pas sa baguette. Elle était la sorcière de la baguette. Et elle n'y pouvait rien. Ollivender lui donna enfin l'objet. Elle le pris et sentit aussitôt sa magie se répandre en elle. Elle sourit.

- **Je comptais vous mettre en garde sur la façon de considérer votre baguette, mais ce ne sera pas utile. C'est une très bonne baguette pour la Métamorphose, et elle est assez puissante pour ce qui est de lancer des sorts.**

Les jumelles remercièrent Ollivender, le payèrent et partirent, accompagnée du professeur Slughorn.

**- Bon, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup d'argent, déclara ce dernier, mais vous en avez assez pour aller à l'animalerie, vous voulez y aller ?**

Gwendolyn avait déjà repéré le magasin et s'avançait vers lui d'un pas décidé.

**- Elle est toujours comme ça quand on parle d'animaux**, soupira Aliana en la rejoignant.

Dès qu'elles entrèrent dans le magasin, différente sortes d'animaux leur firent face : des chats, des chiens, des chouettes, des hiboux, des tortues, et des crapauds et bien d'autres.

**- A Poudlard, seuls les chats, les chouettes ou hiboux, les rats et les crapauds sont autorisés**, dit Slughorn.

Aliana se lamenta sur le fait qu'elle voulait un chien comme animal de compagnie, mais opta quand même pour une chouette Effraie. La vendeuse précisa qu'elle avait avalé un produit qu'elle n'aurait pas dût, mais que le seul effet était que ses yeux changeaient de couleur selon l'humeur. Elle décida de l'appeler Noctua.

Gwen', quand à elle, faisait le tour du magasin, bien décidée à trouver son bonheur. Elle s'arrêta devant un chat, le pris un peu plus bas que les autres.

**- Pourquoi celui-ci est-il moins cher ? **Demanda-t-elle en fixant le félin dans les yeux.  
><strong>- Disons qu'il est plus violent que la plupart des autres chats<strong>, dit la vendeuse d'un air désolé, **je n'arrive pas à lui trouver de maître...**

Le chat était gris, rayé noir, et avait les yeux jaunes. Une cicatrice largement visible était sur le haut de la patte avant gauche, et il manquait une petite partie de son oreille droite.

**- C'est le résultat pour avoir essayer de défier un chien beaucoup trop gros pour lui. Et la cicatrice, c'est pour avoir attaqué une chouette. Les gens ne veulent pas l'acheter, il les griffe dès qu'ils essayent de le caresser.**

Gwendolyn sourit.

**- Il me plait, je le prend.**

La vendeuse parue à la fois choquée et euphorique. Mais son air changea complètement, elle resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux. Gwendolyn avait attrapé le chat, qui n'avait absolument pas contesté, et qui _ronronnait._

Les filles payèrent et s'en allèrent.  
>Elle remercièrent le professeur Slughorn qui leur dit qu'il viendrai les chercher dimanche prochain, le matin, pour aller à Poudlard. Elle acquiescèrent en souriant, impatient de voir la réaction des parents quand ils verraient ce qu'elle avaient ramené de le petit voyage.<p>

Elles toquèrent à la porte. Elles entrèrent doucement. Elles lancèrent un joyeux " C'est nouuuuuuuuus ! ". Leur mère arriva. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

**- QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BAZAR ?**

Les jumelles sourirent angéliquement ( Hum hum ) et répondirent :

**- Nos affaires scolaires. Et un chat. Et une chouette.**

Chat qui avait joyeusement planté ses griffes dans le bras de Gwendolyn, et chouette qui avait tout aussi joyeusement lacéré l'épaule d'Aliana avec ses serres. Youpi tralala tsouin tsouin.  
>Leur mère secoua la tête de désespoir et leur lança :<p>

**- Montez dans votre chambre et que je ne vous revoie plus avant ce soir.  
>- Oui maman !<strong>

Chambre des jumelles [PDV Aliana]  
>Samedi, 16:30<p>

Je me jetais sur mon lit pendant que Noctua s'envolait en haut de l'armoire.

**- Je suis CRE-VEE, m'exclamais-je**, la tête dans l'oreiller.

Gwendolyn alla sur son lit, son chat lui ayant piqué son pouf. Perplexe, je demandais :

**- Tu l'a appelé comment, lui ?  
>- Lui ?<br>- Le chat.  
><strong>**- Ah ! Bastis.  
>- Gné ?<br>- J'ai pris "Bastis" dans "Bobastis", une ville construite en Egypte dédiée à Bastet, une déesse en forme de chat.** Me répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.  
><strong>- Cela va de soit !<strong>Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.**  
>- Et toi, pourquoi tu l'a appelée Noctua ?<br>- Ben elle est noire.  
>- Certes. Mais encore ?<strong>

Je toussotais.

**- Petit cours. La chouette est un animal nocturne. Tu sais ce que veux dire nocturne n'est-il pas ?  
>- Tu me prends pour qui ?<br>- Pour toi. Cela étant, Nocturne signifie nuit. Tu vois le rapport entre le prénom "Noctua" et un animal Nocturne ?  
>- Hum, intéressant.<strong>

Cette fille mériterait des claques comme elle en a jamais vu. Ou presque.

**-Sauf que techniquement "nocturne" ça veut pas dire nuit. Ca veut dire "qui a lieu pendant la nuit".**  
><strong>-Mais on s'en fiche !<strong>

Je lui balançais un coussin dessus. Mais elle l'esquiva, le rattrapa, et me le balança dessus.

Haha.

Fatale erreur.

**- SUS A L'ENNEMIIIIIIIIIIIE ! **(moi)  
><strong>- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! <strong>(Gweny)  
><strong>- FERMEZ-LA ! <strong>(notre mère qui viens d'entrer en fracassant la porte)

...

Attendez un peu. Notre mère viens d'entrer en fracassant la porte. Je regardes Gwen'. Elle me regarde. On se regarde, quoi. Et, d'un commun accord :

**- Replis stratégique !**  
><strong>- Revenez ici bandes de chacals !<strong>

Je note l'insulte. A réutiliser.

[PDV externe]

*Gniii*  
>*BAM*<p>

...

*Gniii*  
>*BAM*<p>

...

*Gniii*  
>*BAM*<p>

Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que les jumelles s'étaient réfugiées dans la salle de bain de leurs parents, au rez-de-chaussé. Elle avaient échappé de justesse à leur mère, "qui en avait marre de se foutu boucan".

Donc, depuis 30 minutes, pendant que Gwendolyn lisait un livre ( "Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques" ) qu'elle avait attrapé avant de se réfugier dans la salle d'eau, assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, Aliana ouvrait la porte dans un petit grincement ( *Gniii* ), et, en apercevant sa mère, la refermait aussi sec ( *BAM* ). Puis, elle attendait un moment ( ... ), et recommençais.

Gwendolyn soupira et ferma son livre, alors que sa mère lançait un flot d'injures plus ou moins originales et qu'Aliana lui répondait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'étonne si elles avaient trop d'heures de colles, avec l'éducation qu'elle leur donnait.

Gwendolyn allait leur dire gentiment de bien vouloir la fermer, ya pas moyen de se concentrer ici, quand...

**- AAATCHOUM !**  
><strong>- A tes souhaits, maman.<strong>  
><strong>- C'était pas moi.<strong>  
><strong>- ...<strong>  
><strong>- Attends, le vieux est rentré plus tôt ?<strong>  
><strong>- La preuve. Et n'appelles pas ton père comme ça.<strong>  
><strong>- On a un problème, Aliana.<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Papa est allergique aux chats, et il horreur des oiseaux.<strong>  
><strong>- ...<strong>

Traduction : " On est cuites. "

Voilà pour le second chapitre made in Potato !

J'ai vraiment eu du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement de ce site, c'est horrible .

Enfin bref, laissez des reviews ! =D

Ah oui, et si vous voyez des fautes, ne vous gênez pas pour le faire remarquer.

A plus !


End file.
